


Dark Gray Clouds Gathering In The Sky

by Nezukokamado_78



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezukokamado_78/pseuds/Nezukokamado_78
Summary: This story revolves around a girl, Emily Ackerman who suffers from trust issues as her best friend betrayed her. She is looking for a job but no luck. She meets a mysterious man, Levi Ackerman who happens to give her a chance to work in her enterprise as a marketing assistant. Her luck changes and she gets to meet new people and make new friends along the as she start to work there but what else will she get to experience in this place?? A feeling of love??
Relationships: Emily Ackerman OC/Levi





	Dark Gray Clouds Gathering In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read by Rivamika shippers but it's just between my OC and Levi. If you don't like it and maybe a hard core Rivamika shipper or EVEN if you're not a Rivamika shipper at all then this story isn't for you. And this story isn't for those who don't like OCs either. Please please, don't go hating on the story and go on writing negative comments. Everyone is free to express their love for an anime in anyway they can. At the end I'm going to say that Enjoy!

**CHAPTER NO.01**

The darks gray clouds gathered in the sky, letting their waterfall down in the form of raindrops. Thunder and lightning made the atmosphere somewhat gloomier than the appearance of gray clouds in the sky.

People may not find it gloomy as their minds were already occupied with what they needed to do during the day or maybe they enjoyed the rain at least some people did, finding it refreshing. The weather may not match with people’s feelings, but it wasn’t like that for a certain raven-haired female who was walking down a street with her umbrella, sheltering her from the rain. 

  
She was wearing a dull pink coat over her shirt and dark blue skirt that reached below her knees, the same length as her coat. Her free hand was inside her pocket while the other was holding the umbrella on top of her, she was wearing long boots reaching below her knees. 

  
Her gaze was directed ahead but it wasn’t focused anywhere, it was like her light purple orbs were looking into space and maybe she was walking aimlessly. Her dull gloomy expression was framed by her long silky raven tassels that draped over shoulders. Her hair was partially soaked as the umbrella didn’t cover all of her hair, especially the ones flowing past her waist, reaching till her thighs. 

  
The petite ravenette female hand vibrated which made her scoff and rolled her eyes in irritation, she pulled out the device while fighting the urge to crush it and gazed at its screen, it later became into a glare after reading a text that made her mad.

  
“Tch….annoying”. she muttered and roughly put her phone back in her pocket after tearing off her eyes from it. She, then looked ahead as her eyebrows furrowed. 

  
“To think it would have ended this way… people are fakes. No need to get attached to anybody.” She said to herself in a whisper, fighting the urge to vent here.

  
Her eyes looked ahead as people were passing by and some crossed her line of vision. Her frown soon turned into a sad expression as her eyes bored at the pavement. She came to a stop at a turn at one end of a zebra footpath where people were crossing it, but she didn’t feel like crossing. After standing there for a while with her head hanging down, her mind started playing a moment of her past.

  
_“Ugh, you’re so annoying, Emily! I can’t believe that we are fighting over something like this!”_ , _Amanda yelled at her harshly, the chestnut-haired female clenched her hands into fists with her amber-colored orbs locked at the ravenette female._

_“It’s my life! I can choose to do whatever I want! You’re just jealous that you don’t have anybody to love you!” she yelled at her harshly as she snapped her head in her direction with a glare._

_  
Emily just scoffed at her retort as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, “ME? Jealous of you dating someone who isn’t right for you and will make your life a living hell? Please, I have better standards. That man isn’t providing you with the proper love and is only using you! Open your damn eyes, Amanda, plea-”_

_  
“Emily, you don’t know a DAMN thing about him! You’re the one who needs to open your eyes, stop talking trash about him in front of me!” Amanda snapped at her, cutting her off and not accepting what she was saying about her lover._

_  
Emily sighed and closed her eyes before directing them at Amanda, she had a look of concern on her face “Amanda, look, you have to trust me! I’m saying that for your good, as a friend” she said with a soft tone as she was reaching out for her friend’s shoulder, but before her hand made contact with her shoulder, Amanda quickly slapped her hand away._

_  
“You know what? You’re just sabotaging my happiness!! YOU’RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!” she barked at her while her blood was boiling. She pointed her finger at the door while glaring at her._

_  
“Get. Out” she growled._

_  
“What-“ she murmured as she looked at her with a look of shock._

_  
Amanda started pushing Emily after she turned her body in the direction of the door, she had enough of her accusations and wanted nothing to hear from her as she assumed that Emily just wants to ruin her life with her boyfriend._

_  
“I said OUT! Get out of my house you horrid wench! You’re just gonna ruin my life with him!”, she chewed on her words._

_  
Emily couldn’t do anything to convince her friend otherwise while getting kicked out of her house, she was beyond shocked to see this side of her friend, to think that their friendship was ruined to the point of maybe not getting fixed. When Amanda pushed her out of the door, Emily quickly turned her head with glossy eyes._

_  
“Amanda!” Emily called out to her only to get the door shut harshly at her after being ignored by a furious Amanda._

_  
Emily couldn’t believe what was happening, she stood there for a moment, contemplating as to whether knock on the door and call her out. But she knew it was pointless and there’s no way she would be welcomed ever again or to be considered a friend. She sniffed as she stood there with her heartbroken and her gaze bore on the pavement, not noticing the gray clouds gathering in the sky, making a depressing atmosphere for what is to come.  
_

Emily sighed as she was recalling on what happened a few hours ago, she lifted her head to look at the now thundering grey sky. Her vision got blurred by tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a step forward as she was wiping her eyes, unaware of a car approaching her, and giving a horn. But, instantly she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, giving it a pull. 

  
“Ah!”, she yelped in surprise as she got pulled back and realization dawned upon her. 

  
“Be careful, the light turned red in case you didn’t notice..”, A monotone voice came from behind her. She turned around to see that the voice belonged to someone with raven hair, who was short for a guy but taller than her by a few inches and had steel blue eyes with faint dark circles under them. She was silent, finding the features of the man in front of her remarkably attractive that her mouth gaped slightly as if being in a trance without notice. 

  
“Oi, you okay?”, he asked with an eyebrow arched. 

  
“Huh?”, his voice broke the trance and made her somewhat embarrassed.

“S-sorry, I was….M-my mind was somewhere else that I didn’t notice the traffic light..”, she said in a weak tone as she looked down, feeling stupid and guilty for her carelessness. “Thanks for looking out for me”, she looked up, meeting with his steel blue optics still embarrassed. 

  
“No problem”, he plainly said as he pulled his arm away from her waist and shoved his hand in his pocket, she couldn’t catch her cheeks heating up as he did so, realizing how she was pulled and how muscular and toned his arm was. 

  
She pursed her lips and looked down being awkward before looking ahead at the road, which was now busy, so she had to wait for the light to turn green before she proceeded towards her destination. She shifted her gaze here and there until a voice broke the silence.

  
”Hey…” she whipped her head to the direction where the voice was coming, just to find out that it belonged to the same man who saved her earlier “You come here often?”, the raven-haired man asked in his same tone with his gaze locked ahead. 

  
“Uh...Yes...Uhh, you? Do you come here often too?”, Emily asked him timidly, hoping that he didn’t notice but he did. 

  
“Yeah, It is the way to my home. And you?”, He figured that it will take a while for the road to get clear because of rush hour and traffic at its peak, so why not kill time with a decent conversation with the girl. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes waiting for a response.

  
“Yeah..it’s the same for me, it’s my way home”, she replied with a shaky nod, flickering her gaze between him and the pavement. 

  
“Where were you coming from if you don’t mind me asking?”, he asked while fully facing her now and started studying her. 

  
Emily was silent for a moment like she needed time to figure out how she should answer that, she was coming from her now ex-friend who kicked her out, her head hanged low on her shoulders, seemingly sad which the raven male noticed too.

  
“I..was coming from someone I know, I went there for a visit…”, She answered in a faint low tone.

  
“Ah, I see..”, he said while averting his gaze to the pavement, contemplating whether he should pry the reason for the change in her tone and time she took to process the answer, but her voice broke his train of thoughts with a question. 

  
“What’s your name?”, She asked him, this time with a curt smile on her lips. She thought of getting to know one another since they’re going to spend some time at that stop. The male looked at her for a moment while noticing her smile.

  
“It’s Levi…Levi Ackerman”, he replied calmly to her. She nodded at him.

  
“Nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Emily Ackerman but you can call me Em” Her tone started to get cheery when she said her name. Levi nodded at her.

  
“Likewise, Emily. Hey, how about we go somewhere close by to get something to eat, it getting past lunchtime..” He said as he pointed his thumb to a nearby café. 

  
“That is of course if you’re hungry and don’t have any plans for today” he looked at the road and clicked his tongue in annoyance as the traffic light was still red. He was getting tired from standing there, so he figured to go and wait somewhere else while filling his stomach. 

  
“Uh…sure, if you insist, I’d go with you” she replied with nervousness laced in her voice, the clouds thundered which made their head turned toward the sky. 

  
“Seems like it will rain..” Levi commented before he took out his phone from his pocket to check the weather. 

  
“Tch should have brought an umbrella” he frowned as he saw the weather app, confirming chances for rain to happen. 

  
“I-I do have an umbrella, we can share it one the way to the café. But I-I also hope that you’re not in a hurry“, Emily said while stuttering a little for which she cursed under her breath. 

  
“I’m in no hurry, otherwise, I wouldn’t have made that offer of going to the café.C’mon, let’s go and try not to catch a cold”, He wiped a few drops of rain that fell on his phone screen before putting it back in his pocket. He started walking in the direction of the café with Emily walking next to him, hovering the umbrella over them as to not get soaked. She scanned him from the corner of her eyes up to down, noticing that he was quite toned. He was wearing a black sweater under his jacket and sky blue jeans along with regular snickers.

  
While walking to the café, she didn’t hear the murmuring of a few passersby, who were mistaking them as a couple & commenting on how cute they look together.

  
“Such a cute couple” “Are they together?” “I'm sure they are!”, murmured a couple of women. Of course, with Levi’s sharp ears these things were heard which made his cheeks tint pink, something that Emily hasn’t caught as she was more eager to get out from the rain. 

  
‘Dammit, talk about misunderstanding’ Levi thought to himself as he scowled while being embarrassed.

*************************

At the café, Emily and Levi entered it with the door chiming the bell above it, making the staff aware of their entrance. Both of them were led to an empty table by the waitress with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The waitress motioned her hand towards the table that was in the corner next to the window with couches on either side of the table, she got her notebook and pen ready for taking their orders. 

  
“I’ll have black tea..”, Levi stated monotonously after he sat down and gazed through the window with his hands interlaced on the table in front of him, not sparing a glance to the waitress. 

  
“Right, sir. One black tea and…you ma’am?” the waitress asked the female at which Levi shifted his eyes to Emily who was folding her umbrella and sitting down in front of him. 

  
“Um….I’ll have…a..” her words trailed off because she didn’t plan this and didn’t know what to order. 

  
Luckily, Levi helped her “They sell cake, do you want that? Or maybe a pastry?” He asked in a calm tone while the waitress shifted her gaze between the two.

  
“Uh, No, thank you but nothing to eat. J-just give me something that would probably…….Lift….my mood…maybe?”, she was reluctant at saying the last part that her tone turned down and was hardly audible, but Levi and the waitress heard her.

  
“Make that two cups of black tea”, He said this time glancing at the waitress who was already noting it down. 

  
“Alright! be in back in a jiffy!” the waitress said in a cheery tone and walked away. Levi now has his attention on the ravenette female who was being somewhat timid.

  
“I-is black tea a mood elevator?” she asked in a hushed tone while stuttering. 

  
“It will calm you down at least and……it will clear your mind off from things..I guess” he stated before letting out a sigh while leaning back on his seat and crossing his arms, his gaze not leaving her. 

He saw her fixing her front bangs which he sort of found it cute as she was pouting while doing so and rested her hands on the table when she was done. 

  
“It’s pouring out there, huh?”, Levi commented this time looking at the window and trying to initiate a conversation with her because he can tell that she wasn’t an expert in taking the lead and he was in a talkative mood. 

  
“Y-yeah, I guess. I hope it stops soon…” she replied while staring at the dark grey clouds realizing that a storm could start later. She looked down at her hands thinking how accurately the sky is matching with the way she was feeling “Strom might start soon…”, she muttered faintly with sadness lacing her tone. 

  
Levi noticed at which he furrowed his brows, he leaned forward against the table with his arms and elbows resting on it. “So, tell me about yourself..that is if you’re comfortable in telling..” Levi asked with his stoic expression. 

  
Emily glanced at the window “Well, I am a freshly graduated college student…Who’s looking for a better job..” she sighed and rested her chin in her palm “So far, no luck…” she added while tapping her fingers on the table. 

  
Levi hummed in response “How much time passed since you graduated and what are your qualifications?” he asked seemingly interested to know more about her. 

  
“About 2 months and I got a degree in marketing management…”, She replied with her gaze locked on the tabletop. 

  
At that time the waitress arrived serving their tea “Thank you..” He thanked the waiter and continued to interview the female “They must be looking for an experienced person for the job I’m assuming?” Levi asked while unusually lifting his cup and bringing it to his lips.

  
“Yeah, that’s just about it… It’s hard to get opportunities and even harder without a reference or connections maybe even bribing if it calls for it….I don’t have any of those and it is mainly because I want an honest living..” she explained this time looking at him.

  
“Tch….The world is lacking in honesty these days….It is hard to find honest people, most of them are fake and can stab you anytime they see fit…” Levi agreed with her while scowling in disgust. 

  
He glanced at the window, resting his ankle on his knee and right elbow on the headrest of the couch while taking a sip of his tea, unbeknownst to him that these words only made the feeling of betrayal resurface in Emily who was now looking staring at the tea with lifeless eyes. 

  
“Indeed…” was the only thing she could mutter.   
  
“You know I could -“ His words trailed off as he shifted his eyes just to find the female boring her eyes at tea, finding it strange “Hey, you okay? The tea will get cold”, He furrowed his brows as he watched the girl snapping out from her trance.

  
“U-uh…huh? O-oh, Of course…”, she looked here and there while sipping her tea “S-So tell me about you?”, she asked trying to dodge any further question that may have arisen in Levi’s mind due to her recent behavior. 

  
“Well, I guess you can say I was going home after visiting a friend, we were discussing something related to our jobs and well namely strategies that would make our business good”, He explained while clasping his hands together and resting them in front of him on the table. Emily was listening to him silently while taking another sip of her tea.

  
“Hm, I see…I hope your business goes well”, she smiled at him which Levi found it odd but yet nice because he wasn’t used to having a friendly conversation with someone other than his friends Erwin and Hange, now that he thinks about it, this was the first time he offered someone to have tea with him. Normally he wouldn’t be this nice but deep down he was crediting Emily and her nature that could make anyone easy to start a conversation and not making it awkward, even though he could sense some uneasiness within her which he couldn’t point out but he wished to know what it was. 

  
“We’re currently in a position of giving employment which is why I was thinking of you perhaps applying to our corporation, Emily…Why not give it a shot?”, he asked with his gaze staring directly at her, waiting for a response. She was now interested in knowing more about him and the offer he was giving to her.

  
“Um, where are you guys located? And what’s are the requirements to apply?”, she asked while resting her cup on the table, holding it with her hands. 

  
“Well, someone that does marketing well. The position is accurately matching with your qualifications and we also need someone with confidence and good communication skills… experience is not exactly required but always preferable. However, we’re willing to give opportunities to new graduates”, he explained and put his hand in his pocket taking out his card and holding it out in front of her which he took it and started reading it.

  
“Ceo?! Of The Wings enterprise?!”, she exclaimed that was in a whisper because she knew it would catch the attention of other people being there. 

  
Levi smirked lopsidedly as she watched the ravenette female being shocked, her cheeks turned pink as her gaze shifted between the card and him. He had to admit, he did find it amusing.

  
“I- I wasn’t expecting this….at all…The Wings enterprise is quite famous for its products. How is it that you couldn’t find anyone till now for this job?”, she said while putting the card in her purse trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

“Mostly because they don’t fit my standards. They’re sloppy in their task and I do have high standards for the company”, Levi replied being somewhat irritated at recalling the times where he has fired most of the previous managers, he took his cup in his usual way and brought it to his lips taking a sip with his eyes gazing at the window.

  
“I-I see…I hope that I won’t disappoint you.”, She stuttered at which she lamented internally because it's not doing so well in giving a good impression, especially to the Ceo. Unbeknownst to her, he was fairly finding her company rather peaceful and calm, 

  
‘She’s not much of a brat than she looks, less shitty than the people I have met’, he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the female ravenette’s features with his cheek resting in his left palm. 

  
“Guess the rain’s over”, she spoke softly after her gaze shifted from the card to the window, she could see the bright rays of the sun craking from the clouds that have lightened in color.

‘Grey…’ she blinked twice while thinking to herself before her eyes landed directly on his, finding the color of optics to be the same as that cloud. It wasn’t before until now she noticed that he’s been staring at her which made her slightly awkward.

  
“Uu-uhh..”, she started sheepishly which made the man realized what he was doing, he quickly averted his eyes to the sky. 

  
“Huh, so I guess it stopped…Finally…”, he sighed while being glad that it was over. He glanced at what’s left of his after finishing it. “Guess we should get going”, he stated before calling the waitress for the bill. 

  
“It was nice meeting you, Sir.” She said softly with a warm smile while putting the card in her purse with her gaze on him. He nodded.

  
“Call me whenever you’ve made the decision” he replied while taking out his wallet. 

  
The waitress came with the bill. “Oh wait, I’ll pay-“ Emily was cut off by Levi's palm in front of her and paid the bill. “It’s okay, it’s the least I could, after all, you kept me dry with your umbrella. So, think of it as repayment.” He reasoned as he leaned on his elbows leaving Emily pursing her lips as she kept holding her money, just to get defeated and put in back in her purse. 

  
“Well, I guess you have places to go”, she said as she got up from her seat with a bright smile, making him get up as well “Be careful on your way. Hopefully, we’ll meet again”, he replied grabbing his coat “And thanks for sharing the umbrella”, he added as he now walked alongside her. 

  
“Likewise and sure, No problem”, she chirped as she exited the building “Guess we’ll have to part ways”, she muttered while looking road she has to take.

“Just text me when you’ve decided and I’ll call you. See you Soon”, he called out as he took a few steps furthering the distance between them and waving her goodbye before he turned around.

  
‘Soon…’, he thought and something inside him want to take the last look so he turned his head around above his shoulders just to see that she was standing there, waving her hand while keeping a bright smile on her face. 

  
He parted his lips slightly ‘Huh…not bad’, he thought as he looked ahead and walked towards his home.

*****************


End file.
